


[Podfic] On a Steel Horse I Ride

by sophinisba



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Musical References, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: blackwayfarers's story read aloud:"Road trip," Abed says, nodding approvingly. "One car. Seven people. A country's worth of dramatic situations ripe for both comedy and tragedy."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On a Steel Horse I Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140977) by [blackwayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwayfarers/pseuds/blackwayfarers). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Community/On%20a%20Steel%20Horse%20I%20Ride%20\(music\).mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 46:30 minutes
  * [MP3 without music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Community/On%20a%20Steel%20Horse%20I%20Ride.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 43 minutes
  * [Podbook with music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Community/On%20a%20Steel%20Horse%20I%20Ride%20\(music\).m4b) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 46:30 minutes
  * [Podbook without music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Community/On%20a%20Steel%20Horse%20I%20Ride.m4b) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 43 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
